The Nanny
by pitchafitash
Summary: Rachel just got a new job as a nanny for the McIntosh family and she could not be more excited to meet the fabulous Quinn Fabray McIntosh. Rachel's last nanny gig didn't work out to well, but with the kindness Quinn has shown she knows this will work out better. Quinn and Rachel start to hit things off, but what does this mean for Quinn's marriage? *I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I have not written a fic in about a year or two and today I was hit with sudden inspiration. I will continue this story if people like it, but updates could be sporadic since I am in school. I am so excited for this new journey and I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

 _ **-Ashlee :)**_

 **Chapter One**

It was Rachel's first day as a nanny and she could not contain her excitement. Her last nanny gig didn't work out so well. It was the Johnson family. Isabelle was six and little Aaron had just turned four. Those kids were some of the sweetest and lovable children you'd ever meet.

Sadly, Rachel's time as their primary caregiver was brought to an end when one afternoon a year ago. Mr. Johnson came home early from work and tried to hit on Rachel. When she denied his advances well, we'll get to that later. Mrs. Johnson returned home to find Rachel half-naked and barely conscious while Mr. Johnson swearing on his life he was the one who was seduced. Rachel had to say goodbye to Isabelle and Aaron after being in their lives for a long four years. Rachel was devastated and with the help of her father, tried to press charges against Mr. Johnson for sexual assault. However, with him being one of the most successful defense attorneys in New York City, she wouldn't have stood a chance.

Since then, Rachel has made money by teaching a music class twice a week at the most prestigious preschool in Manhattan.

Rachel was on her way to the McIntosh house. Biff McIntosh inherited his father's empire, McIntosh Enterprises. Biff is married to beautiful philanthropist and renowned author, Quinn Fabray McIntosh. Quinn was the most beautiful woman Rachel had ever seen. She had never been lucky enough to witness her beauty in person, but the back cover of Quinn's novels and countless magazines sufficed. The McIntosh's only have one little gem, Claire. Little Claire is only three years old, but has been featured countless times for astounding intelligence. Claire has the reading skills of a six-year-old and social skills of an eight-year-old, but remains in the same preschool because her peers are almost on that level.

Rachel approached the apartment building and was greeted by a very friendly doorman.

"Hi there, I am here to see the McIntosh family," Rachel said with her hand stretched out.

"Why hello there! You must be Ms. Berry. My name is Charles; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mr. and Mrs. McIntosh have been expecting you. They are very excited to meet their new nanny. Follow me to the elevator and my colleague Brian will bring your bags."

Rachel followed Charles to the elevator, which was even more fabulous than her entire apartment that she shared with Kurt and Blaine for the past year.

The elevator dinged to signal their arrival to the penthouse and Rachel's stomach churned with excitement and anticipation.

When Rachel stepped off the elevator she was met with a beautifully decorated apartment. The aroma of apple cinnamon immediately hit her senses. The living room was right in her line of sight. It was filled with a fabulous white couch adjacent to a floral chair that was clearly for Quinn. It had her aesthetics written all over it and she may or may not have read the feature on her home in _Instyle_ magazine.

Rachel heard the clank of designer heels approaching her heart instantly began to race. Then and there she was met with one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen. Quinn was dressed in a hot pink pendulum dress with light pink designer shoes. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and had on the most fabulous jewelry she's ever seen in person.

"Hello, you must be Rachel Berry. I am so glad you are finally here," Quinn said while extending her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. McIntosh it is a pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan of your book series and the countless charities you organize," Rachel said almost in one long string of words.

"Oh, please Rachel call me Quinn. As for your flattery it is _always_ welcome here, isn't that right Charles?" Quinn said in her natural flirtatious nature.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. McIntosh never misses a chance to receive compliments," Charles laughed.

"Well you are not wrong. Thank you Charles, you may return to your post and have Lola put Rachel's bags in her room upstairs," Charles nodded with a smile and headed towards the elevator to go downstairs. "Now Rachel, I'm so sorry Biff could not be here to greet you, but he has a _very_ important business meeting."

"Oh that is perfectly fine Mrs.—I mean Quinn. I understand how important his business is."

"Why thank you Rachel. Let's go upstairs and meet Claire, then I'll leave you to get acquainted with your room and freshen up for dinner."

"That sounds lovely."

Quinn led Rachel upstairs and it took everything in Rachel's power not to stare for too long, so she decided to just admire her surroundings.

"Oh Quinn, I love your paintings!"

Quinn giggled at Rachel's constant enthusiasm and stopped when they both reached the top of the stairs, "Thank you Rachel. As a little housewarming gift, how about later tonight you pick out your favorite from my collection and we can hang it up in your room."

Rachel stared in awe, "Are you serious?" Quinn nodded with a soft smile, "Thank you so much! I'm going to hug you now," Rachel gave Quinn a quick squeeze and backed away.

Quinn can't deny she enjoyed the woman's embrace. "It's really no trouble at all. Now, let's meet my pride and joy, Claire," Quinn opened the door to her child's room.

The room was filled with pink, chiffon, and toys beyond anyone's wildest dreams. In the center of the room sat a beautiful little girl with blonde hair in two pigtails, wearing a lavender jumpsuit while reading the classic "Junie B. Jones." Claire turned around when she heard her mother clear her throat.

"Sorry mommy, I wanted to see if I could get to chapter two all by myself and I almost did, but I got stumped by a few words," Claire finished with a slight frown.

Quinn approached her daughter and kneeled down next to her, "Oh baby, that's okay. I am so incredibly proud of you for trying on your own. That's a very big accomplishment and you should be proud of yourself," Quinn kissed her daughter on the head.

"Thank you, mommy" Claire reached up and gave Quinn a big hug.

Rachel was quite surprised for the love and compassion Quinn has for her daughter. Rachel had been a nanny for six years and she was very familiar with mothers who talked to their children twice a day and kissed them once and that was it. Rachel should have known that Quinn would be different.

Quinn got up and pulled Claire with her, "Claire, baby, this is Rachel, your new nanny. Why don't you say hello?"

"Hi Rachel, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Claire, but I'm sure you already know that," the little girl said with a giggle.

Rachel kneeled down to get to the girl's level, "It's very nice to meet you as well. I am very excited to get to know you. We are going to have a lot of fun together."

Claire was beaming, she loved Rachel already and she had just met the woman.

"Alright baby, I am going to go show Rachel her new room. Go ahead and get freshened up for dinner," Quinn turned her attention to the doorway, "Lola could you get Claire ready for dinner?"

The maid hastily walked in and gave a quick smile to Rachel, "Yes, Miss Quinn."

Quinn led Rachel down the hall two rooms and to the right. "Here is your room." Quinn turned on the lights and Rachel was led to a quaint room with beige walls and a queen bed.

"The bathroom is connected to your room and Lola brings fresh towels every morning. If you would like to paint the room, just leave your swatches with the colors of choice on my desk in my office downstairs. There is cable in here and a DVD player underneath the dresser. If you need anything just ask," Quinn finished with a smile.

"Wow Quinn, this is great. Thank you."

"No problem, Rachel, I will see you down for dinner in an hour? I hope chicken parmesan is okay with you."

Rachel nervously shifted her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I thought I mentioned it in my application, I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh of course, I alerted the chef of your dietary needs, there is eggplant parmesan for you. There is no way I could've forgotten a single word on your application Rachel," Quinn said with a wink and a smile. Quinn walked out with an extra sway in her hips and Rachel thought she was going to lose it.

Rachel plopped down in her bed and started to hum "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" from _Annie_.

Rachel was very anxious to meet Biff in person, but was confident that Quinn's presence would make everything okay. She could not wait to get to know this family a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woo Chapter two! This is a fairly long chapter because it may or may not be a while before I can update next. Finals are coming up and I already procrastinated by writing this chapter. The song "Songbird by Fleetwood Mac was used in this chapter.**_ ** _Anyone who has read my other stories knows I cannot resist Fleetwood Mac. Please Read and Review! Reviews ,motivate me to update quicker! Hope you all enjoy this chapter_**

 ** _-Ashlee:)_**

 **Chapter Two**

Rachel was lying on her bed, just absorbing everything about the Mcintoshes and was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you miss Rachel, but Miss Quinn asked me to come get you for dinner," Lola said with a shy smile.

"Oh it's no problem," Rachel got up from the bed and followed Lola downstairs.

When Rachel arrived in the dining room, she was met with a large and decorated white, marble dining table. There were azalea centerpieces and floral placemats. If it wasn't obvious before now, Quinn really loves flowers. Rachel smiled at the thought and stood at the dining table.

As if on cue, Quinn walked down the stairs with Claire in her arms right as the elevator dinged to signal Biff's arrival.

Claire squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran to her father. Biff was on the phone so he held up his hand and patted Claire on the head as a hello. After the small interaction, he walked towards what seemed to be his office.

Quinn sighed, rolled her eyes and followed after Biff.

Claire was looking sadly towards her feet so Rachel figured this would be a likely time to step in.

"Hey Claire, are you excited for dinner? I am willing to bet a nickel that chicken parmesan is your favorite food," Rachel said poking Claire in the stomach.

Claire giggled and responded, "how did you know that?" With a look of shock on her face.

"Because you were practically drooling when your mommy brought you down the stairs."

"Well that's because it's the best food in the whole, wide world! What's your favorite food?" Claire said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to the table to sit next to her in her booster seat.

"I really love pizza!"

"Oh my goodness me too!" Claire said with disbelief.

"Well Claire it seems we have something in common already."

"I can't wait to play with you tomorrow. We are going to have such a great day!"

Rachel was just about to respond when Quinn and Biff entered the room.

"Rachel, I'd liked to introduce you to my husband Biff." She turned and looked at Biff, "Biff this is Rachel."

Biff extended his hand in his best business handshake, "Pleasure to meet you Rachel."

"Likewise Mr. McIntosh," Rachel said with a coy smile returning the handshake.

"Well, that's enough with the pleasantries how about we get to eating, "Quinn said rubbing Claire's back as she walked to sit directly across from Rachel. Biff sat next to Quinn and was right across from Claire.

"Claire, sweetie, did you get any reading done today?" Biff asked Claire as Lola began bringing out the plates.

"Yeah daddy! I almost made it to chapter two of "Junie B. Jones"

"That's good. Maybe tomorrow with Rachel's helped you can get to chapter three. If you want to get into preschool in the fall, you're going to have to work harder."

"Yes sir," Claire said with a firm nod and began eating.

Quinn looked like she wanted to dump the entire tray of chicken parmesan on her husband and Rachel didn't blame her. So far, Biff had appeared to be a workaholic who was neglectful as a father and husband.

The remainder of dinner consisted of the adults chatting here and there and Claire adding her input from time to time. Biff asked Rachel a lot of questions about school and where she was from. Quinn mostly interrupted to lighten the mood when Biff's question almost turned into an interrogation of sorts.

Biff wiped his mouth then stood up, "well I am done here. Rachel it was truly a pleasure, and please make yourself at home," Biff walked back into the room that was most likely at this point his office.

Quinn grabbed everyone's plates and angrily walked into the kitchen. Rachel and Claire were still sitting at the table and Rachel was looking around in confusion of what to do next. Lola noticed and spoke up.

"Claire, let's go get you bathed and ready for bed."

Rachel became alert, "Wait, aren't I supposed to do that?"

Lola laughed, "Well yes, but it's your first night you can begin your duties tomorrow. I think you should go check on miss Quinn."

Claire ran up to Rachel, "goodnight Rachel, sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Rachel accepted the hug from the little girl and responded, "goodnight Claire, I hope your dreams are sweeter than mine." Claire smiled and grabbed Lola's hand to walk up the stairs.

Rachel headed into the kitchen. Quinn looked like a housewife from the fifties. Her hair was tied up and she was in a less casual dress than earlier that evening. She was wearing a yellow apron and rubber gloves while aggressively scrubbing marinara sauce off the plates.

"Need any help with those?" Rachel asked quietly trying not to scare Quinn.

Quinn jumped anyway and turned and looked at Rachel while setting the dish down in the dish rack, "I am _so_ sorry for the way Biff was acting. I wish I could say this isn't like him, but it is. I just don't know why he acts that way! Sorry for ranting it's just that cleaning and venting help me when I'm angry. And did you see how he just dismissed Claire and didn't even hug her! She looked so upset. I should've consoled her instead of yelling at him, it didn't do any good anyway." Quinn realized she had barely breathed during all of that, "I'm sorry. I-I just laid all of this on you and you must think we are crazy and neglectful parents and I understand if you want to qui- "

Rachel cut Quinn off, "Whoa, whoa, Quinn. Who said anything about quitting? It's okay. No family is perfect no matter how many people try to appear to be. First of all, I've dealt with a lot worst fathers than Biff so don't worry about it. Second, I'm an angry crier and pacer. I pace and cry when I'm angry so at least yours is more productive. Third, Claire was fine when I brought up her favorite food, chicken parmesan, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Rachel Berry, how are you so amazing?"

Rachel blushed and shrugged.

"What do you say we put on our PJ's, drink some tea and get to know one another?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Okay, I'll meet you in my room in 10 minutes," Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel looked a little hesitant.

"What's the matter, Rachel?"

"Um, won't Biff be in there to go to sleep soon?"

"Well no. Why would Biff come into _my_ room?" Quinn laughed as she removed her apron and left the kitchen leaving a speechless Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help but wonder if this meant that Quinn and Biff don't even sleep together. How strange.

 ** _Approximately 10 minutes later_**

Rachel walked out of her room and saw Quinn walked out of Claire's room.

Quinn turned around and saw Rachel standing there in some pink pajamas with stars on them. "Oh good, you're out here, follow me to my room."

Rachel followed Quinn who was wearing a short sleeved satin and lace nightgown. At the end of the hall was a room Rachel swears she never noticed before now. As they entered the room, surprise, surprise, flora everywhere. Quinn had an armchair almost identical to the one downstairs and a king sized bed. There were wood dressers and cabinets and carpeted floors. There was a large bookshelf filled to the brim, it was clear Quinn loved to read. Quinn walked over to the dresser and began making tea in her Keurig.

"Have a seat Rachel," Quinn said grabbing the mugs from a cabinet above the dresser.

Rachel looked at her seating options, then looked back at Quinn.

"You can sit on the bed if you like. It's memory foam," Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded and sat on the bed and sighed. Boy, did she love memory foam.

Quinn handed Rachel a black mug with a red lightening bolt on the outside.

"I take it you're a Harry Potter fan," Rachel said inspecting the mug.

"The biggest. How about you?"

"I've seen all the movies and read two books. I can tell you the obvious stuff about the series, but that's about it."

"Ugh, I thought I found a friend in you, Berry. Guess I was wrong," Quinn said playfully.

"Hey, I'm into musicals. If they would've added a song or five, I would've known as much as you do."

"Oh really? Well what's your favorite musical?"

"Funny Girl," Rachel said without missing a beat.

"Oh, wow, that was fast. Ah Barbra Streisand. She's such a timeless beauty and oh so talented."

Rachel stared blankly at Quinn. "Y-You know Barbra?"

"I haven't been living under a rock. I admire her greatly."

"Quinn, I do believe you have just become one of my favorite people. Ever."

Quinn laughed and took a sip of her tea, "glad I could impress you. So are you a singer?"

"Eh, I don't sing as often as I use to, but yes, I do dabble."

"No way! Sing me something."

"Oh no, no, no."

"Rachel you _have_ to!"

There was no way Rachel could say no to that face, "Fine. Any request?"

" _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac."

"That's a great choice. I love them.

 ** _For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right  
To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.  
And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before."_**

Rachel stopped there and Quinn looked teary-eyed.

"Rachel. Your voice is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

"Oh stop, you're just saying that."

"No. Truly Rachel, that was miraculous."

Rachel began blushing, "well thank you Quinn. Honestly, I haven't sung in so long that felt wonderful."

"Why don't you sing more often?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't really had any reason to…"

"Well, Rachel I'm glad I could finally be your reason," Quinn said nudging Rachel playfully.

Quinn and Rachel stayed up for hours laughing and talking like they'd known each other for years. Around 2 am Rachel figured it was time for her to go to bed and tried to say goodnight, but something in Quinn didn't want whatever this was to be over.

"Why don't we make this a sleepover party?"

"I don't know Quinn, it's late."

"Which is exactly why you should stay. My bed is huge and I know you're too tired to walk down the hall and you're already dressed for bed. Now I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine I'll stay," Rachel said mockingly rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought," Quinn said victoriously as she had won.

Rachel got under the covers as did Quinn.

"Goodnight Rachel, sweet dreams," Quinn said rolling over on her other side.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Rachel closed her eyes to drift to sleep and as she heard Quinn humming 'Songbird' she knew she would have nothing but sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 3. I think I know where I want this story to go for the most part! Anyway please read and review**_

 _ **-Ashlee:)**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Rachel jolted awake after the very scandalous dream she just had. She was praying that Quinn didn't hear her moans of arousal.

Rachel rolled over and noticed Quinn wasn't even in the bed. Instead, there lay a note; even Quinn's handwriting was fabulous:

 ** _"_** ** _Rachel, I hope you slept well, I know I sure did :). I had to be at a charity breakfast and your cuddles almost made me late! (yes, you cuddled me in my sleep, but I'm not complaining). Claire doesn't get hungry for breakfast till around 9:30, but she usually wakes up around 8. Lola will prepare her breakfast most mornings but feel free to use the kitchen as your own. Thanks for keeping me company last night, we should do it again sometime_**

 ** _-Quinn"_**

Rachel just knew Quinn's flirtatious nature was going to kill her! Although she did have to admit, last night was one of the best nights of sleep she's had in a while. She knew she was eventually going to have to discuss whatever it is they have going on with Quinn.

Rachel sighed and looked over at the clock and it was nine. Rachel went to her room and got dressed so she could go see what Claire was up to.

Rachel lightly tapped on Claire's door and was met with a bright smile. Claire was sitting up in her bed while reading Junie B. Jones with little reading glasses on.

"Good morning, Rachel!" Claire said while setting her book down.

"Good morning, Claire! I love your glasses."

"Thank you! But can I tell you a secret?" Rachel approached the little girl, "They're not real!" Claire went into a fit of giggles.

"You're so silly! Are you hungry yet?"

Claire shrugged, "I guess I could eat," right as she finished her stomach rumbled, "okay, yes, I'm hungry."

Rachel held out her hand and led Claire downstairs.

Lola was tidying up the living room, "good morning, ladies!" Lola said.

"Good morning, Lola" Rachel said with a smile.

"Good morning, Lo," Claire said.

"Would you like to make breakfast or should I?" Lola asked.

"I think I'd like to make some pancakes if that's okay with miss Claire here," Rachel said, poking Claire in her belly.

"Yes! I would love pancakes. Could I help you make them?"

"Why of course! I could always use the extra hands, even if they are tiny."

Claire could not stop giggling, "Rachel you're so funny!"

"I know! Anyway why don't you go wash your hands, change into something you don't mind getting messy and we'll get started."

Claire darted out of the room and Rachel took the opportunity to talk to Lola.

"Lola, where's Biff this morning?"

"Oh Mr. McIntosh is out of the house by 7am. He barely tells his family goodbye," Lola said with an eye roll.

"Do you mind if I ask you something…personal? About Quinn."

"Are you going to ask about their sleeping arrangements?" Rachel just nodded. "Well, Miss Quinn and Mr. McIntosh haven't slept in the same room since Claire was about two years old. Miss Quinn's room used to be her office, but it was quickly renovated into a bedroom."

"But if they don't even sleep in the same room why are they still together?"

A separate voice answered, "I ask myself that same question."

Rachel whipped around and was met with Quinn.

Quinn was wearing a tight, green dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her beautiful blonde hair was curled around her shoulders. Lola slipped past Quinn and went up the stairs.

"Oh my goodness. Quinn, I am so sorry I had no business prying and I made Lola talk she had nothing to do with this!"

"Rachel calm down, I'm not angry. All Lola did was tell you simple facts and I don't blame you for being curious." Little feet were heard coming down the stairs, "I'll explain everything later Rachel, I promise."

"Mommy!" Claire ran down the remaining stairs.

"Hi baby-girl," Quinn picked up Claire and gave her a big hug.

"Me and Rachel are going to make pancakes, would you like to help? Rachel needs extra hands that aren't tiny."

"I would love to help, let me just go change clothes."

Rachel's face was still blood red and she dropped her face in her hands.

"Rachel are you feeling okay? You look a little green," Claire said with a look of concern.

"Oh I'm fine sweetie, just a little hungry. Let's get those ingredients out."

Rachel, Quinn, and Claire were all sitting at the table enjoying their creation.

"Rachel, these pancakes are fabulous."

"Well you helped! I think your touch of cinnamon really made them top-notch," Rachel said bumping Quinn lightly.

Claire was clearly trying to force-feed herself the remaining bites of her pancakes.

"Claire, sweetie, if you're full don't try to eat anymore, okay?" Rachel said nicely.

Claire nodded and dropped her fork and held her stomach.

Quinn and Rachel shared a look and laughed.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their breakfast," Quinn said with a bright smile.

"It was _so_ good," Claire said still grasping her stomach.

"Why don't you ask Lola to help you get ready for the day?" Quinn said.

Claire gave Rachel and her mom a quick hug and then headed upstairs.

"So Quinn how was your breakfast event this morning?"

"Well based on the way I just devoured those pancakes, I'm sure you can tell I didn't eat anything," Quinn and Rachel giggled. "It was okay. Just the same stuck-up women I'm constantly surrounded by. We were discussing a good cause, so it wasn't too bad. Helping homeless families find good schools, jobs, and anything else they need."

"That's really amazing, Quinn."

"Thank you," Quinn said with a smile.

"So…"

"You want to know about Biff and I."

"If you truly don't mind telling me," Rachel said desperately.

"Of course I don't. We're friends, aren't we?" Rachel nodded. "Okay then. Well Biff and I met in our first year at Yale. He was the whole package. Smart, sweet, athletic, and just a really great guy. We dated all through college and my senior year I got pregnant."

"But Claire is—" Rachel tried to interrupt.

"I'm not done. He told me his future career would be ruined and he all but dragged me to get an abortion. I begged to at least put the baby up for adoption, but he didn't want to have a long-lost child coming years later to ask for money. After that, things changed." Quinn began tearing up. "He was trying to emulate his father so badly, he became desperate. His father said he was too unstable to take the business. What's more stable than being married to your college sweetheart? So Biff and I got married and he got his precious company. He began ignoring me unless there was an event or he wanted sex. I had Claire a few years later, he barely touched me after that. We argued whenever we were in the same room, so we figured we'd just coexist. We kind of have an open marriage. I haven't been with anyone else, but Biff is a different story. He knows not to bring anyone home so he has a small apartment in Queens. If I'm being honest, the reason I haven't divorced him is because I'm scared. Yeah, I have money from my books, but what about Claire? She deserves the best life I could give her." By this point Quinn was full on crying.

Rachel was shocked. "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry. I should've just left it alone," Rachel hugged Quinn while rubbing her back.

"No, no it's fine. I haven't told anyone that. Ever. Not even my mother. I just feel like I can trust you Rachel."

"I feel the same way with you Quinn," Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and began leaning forward and their lips met in a kiss.

It was a soft, quick kiss, but still one of the best kisses of Rachel's life.

Rachel realized what she was doing and pulled back, "I-I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Rachel it's okay— "

"I-I'm going to go get dressed for the day."

Quinn watched Rachel rush up the stairs and sighed. Quinn figured Rachel would eventually come around.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO QUICK UPDATE Your reviews inspired me and got me really excited for this story! So please leave more! This is probably my favorite chapter yet so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Ashlee:)**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

It's been two days since the kiss with Quinn and Rachel has been doing her best to avoid Quinn whenever she could. At dinner she would carry on conversations with Claire and when Quinn tried to talk to her she would give short replies.

Rachel's not entirely sure why she's avoiding Quinn. She feels confused about her feelings for Quinn and doesn't want whatever is going on to affect her job. She really enjoys taking care of Claire and doesn't want to have to find another job in the city. It was hard enough after the first incident.

Rachel was sitting on her bed reading "Cosmopolitan" before bed. It was about eleven at night and she hasn't been able to sleep since the kiss with Quinn. Rachel was just about to turn the page when there was a knock on her door. Quinn had been pretty good about giving her space so she was shocked when she saw the blonde peek her head around the door.

"Rach, can I come in?" Quinn said meekly.

"uh, sure, I guess."

Quinn walks in hesitantly and stands by the door. She's looking at her feet, nervous of where to start.

"Did you need something, Quinn?" Rachel asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Listen, _you're_ the one who kissed me, not the other way around. So I don't think it's very fair of you to be ignoring me, especially not in my own home. I really miss talking to you and I really don't understand what happened. If it makes any difference, I was okay with the kiss. I _enjoyed_ it," Quinn was standing there out of breath after pouring her heart out. "Are you going to say anything?"

Rachel just kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to get her thoughts together. "I-I, you're right I did kiss you first, but you've been flirting with me non-stop and I've been really confused and I just don't want to lose my job or jeopardize my friendship with you. It was so stupid of me to kiss you. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I've just made a huge mess."

Quinn moved over to sit by Rachel on the bed, "I flirt with people that I _like,_ Rachel. I wasn't just trying to play you. And maybe you should've talked to me about it the night it happened instead of ignoring me for almost three days. You really hurt my feelings, Rach."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just didn't know how to talk about it."

"Well let's do that right now. Are you attracted to me?"

Rachel just blushed and nodded.

"Would you maybe want to go out with me and see how things go?"

"I-I don't know, Quinn…"

Quinn could tell Rachel was holding something back, "what is it?"

"I just don't know how I feel about going out with a married woman. That was another reason I ignored you. You have a husband and a child. What will Claire say if she catches us kissing one day? She's going to wonder why her mommy is cheating on her daddy."

"Rach, we've already talked about this. You know why it's hard for me to leave Biff. I really just don't know what to do about that situation, but what I do know is that I like you, I've liked you ever since I read your application and even more when you stepped foot into this house."

Rachel was at a loss. She really wanted to try things out with Quinn, but she just couldn't shake her weird feeling about their marriage. She felt like there was something Quinn left out of the story.

Quinn noticed Rachel's gears grinding in her head. "Listen, I understand you need time to think about everything, but please, please don't ignore me anymore. Just talk to me." Quinn was about to walk out but Rachel stopped her.

"Is Claire really the only reason why you're still living here?"

"Yes. Completely. I want her life to be as stable and normal as possible."

"Okay, I can understand that. As for you and me, how about we take things slow?"

"I would really like that," Quinn said with a smile. "I should really be getting to bed. Goodnight, Rachel," Quinn kissed Rachel sweetly on the forehead.

Rachel smiled, "Goodnight Quinn."

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

Rachel woke up like she had been dead for five years. After the whole Quinn fiasco, she hadn't slept, so the previous night's sleep was heavenly. Rachel looked at the clock and saw it read 11:00am. She had slept for _twelve hours_. That means she slept through three alarms!

Rachel rushed out of bed and down the hall to Claire's room. When she saw she wasn't there she ran downstairs and was met with Quinn and Claire's stares while they laughed at her.

"Well good morning sleepyhead," Quinn said with a mischievous smirk.

"Good morning, Rachel," Claire giggled out.

"Good morning, um why did you let me sleep in?" She said addressing the last part towards Quinn.

Quinn stood up from the living room floor where she was playing dolls with Claire, "well, I came in to tell you to turn off your third alarm and you were knocked out. So I figured I'd let you sleep in this morning. Besides, my schedule was clear this morning and it's been a while since me and Claire had some quality time together."

"Wow, thank you for letting me sleep and sorry about my alarms."

"That's okay, it's been a pretty great morning hasn't it, baby?" Quinn said looking at Claire.

"Yes mommy! Rachel we ate yogurt and watched cartoons and played dolls, it was so much fun!"

"I bet so, sweetie!" Rachel said just as enthusiastically.

"We were planning on going out for lunch around 12:30 if you want to run up and get ready for the day?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, I would love to. I'll be ready in a jiffy!" Rachel rushed up the stairs so she wouldn't keep the girls waiting.

Quinn went up the stairs shortly after Rachel did to find the shorter woman. Quinn lightly opened the door to Rachel's room and was met with Rachel singing into a hairbrush. Quinn laughed loudly to get Rachel's attention.

The tiny nanny turned around with a squeal and dropped the brush as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn! You can't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry but you're just so cute. I came to properly tell you good morning," Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek and stroked the place where her lips just were.

Rachel was smiling from ear to ear, "Good morning, I'll be down in a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

Quinn went back downstairs and was met with Biff holding Claire and asking about her morning.

"Biff, what are you doing home, sweetie?" Quinn asked in a confused, yet sweet voice since Claire was there.

"Well darling, I had time to grab some lunch with my girls if that's okay with you."

Before Quinn could respond, Claire jumped in, "me and mommy are having lunch with Rachel, but you can definitely come too!"

"I would love to, Claire-bear," Biff said giving her an eskimo kiss.

Quinn was beyond confused. Biff hasn't called Claire that in a _long_ time or showed affection towards the little girl in a longer time.

"What's got you in such a great mood?"

"My father has finally seen my potential and wants to promote me. Of course the office is chatting about nepotism, but my hard work has truly paid off. He wants to give me full control over the office here in Manhattan while he moves to LA to run the office over there."

"Wow Biff, that's amazing! I know how much you've wanted this," Quinn was genuinely happy for Biff. They would always be friends first and foremost.

Quinn gave Biff a hug and of course that was the exact moment Rachel came down the stairs.

"Oh Rachel, Biff just got a wonderful promotion so he wants to treat us all to lunch," Quinn tried to say as casually as possible.

"Congratulations Mr. McIntosh, that's wonderful news! And actually I'm not feeling too well, I think it's because I haven't eaten in so long. So I think I'm going to make a quick sandwich here instead of going all the way to a restaurant and waiting for the food and so forth. Thank you for the invite, though." Rachel and Quinn both knew her sudden sickness was due to the scene she just witnessed. Rachel knew she was probably overreacting but what she just saw was a beautiful family and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Rach," Quinn began, but Biff cut her off.

"Thank you Rachel and I do hope you feel better," Biff hit the elevator button waiting for it to arrive.

Claire left Biff arms and ran up to hug Rachel, "feel better and eat fruit and drink lots of water and you'll feel as good as new."

"Thank you, sweetie, I will."

The elevator dinged, signally its arrival. Quinn looked back at Rachel with sorrowful eyes.

Rachel averted her gaze elsewhere and walked into the kitchen. She knew Biff and Quinn still being together would be an issue. It sucked it was Lola's day off because she was in this big apartment all alone.

Rachel was sitting on the couch watching TV when her phone buzzed with a text:

 ** _"_** ** _On a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate me right now? –Q"_**

Rachel chuckled a bit and decided to mess with the blonde,

 _"_ _5.5 –R"_ If Rachel was being honest, that is really how upset she felt on a scale of 1-10.

 ** _"_** ** _How can I fix this?"_**

 _"_ _Erase the image of you in Biff's arms"_

 ** _"_** ** _Calling the Men in Black as we speak"_**

Rachel began laughing out loud and already felt better, to be honest.

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm not that mad anymore. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and I'll see you guys when you get home :)"_

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, can't wait to see that beautiful smile in person :)"_**

 _"_ _Back atcha, cutie"_

Rachel was never one to be bold through text so that "cutie" remark was huge for her.

Rachel set her phone down and turned up the TV and tried to get lost in her favorite show, _Friends._

 ** _REVIEW:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey you guys! Hope everyone had a happy holidays! This chapter clears some things up and I hope everyone likes it! Please review it inspires me to update faster lol!**_

 _ **-Ashlee:)**_

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

 ****While waiting for Quinn and Claire to return from lunch, Rachel decided to go upstairs and call her good friend Kurt to update him on her life and ask for some advice.

 _"_ _Rach?" Kurt said hopefully on the other line._

"Hi Kurt!"

 _"_ _Aw Rach, I miss you so much! How's the new nanny gig? Is Quinn Fabray McIntosh even more fabulous in person?" Kurt asked excitedly_

"Ugh, Quinn is great…"

 _"_ _Uh oh… that doesn't sound normal. What's going on?"_

"I don't even know where to start. Quinn and I are maybe, kinda sorta, dating?"

 _"_ _Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she married?" Kurt shrieked._

Rachel pulled the receiver away from her ear as Kurt went on and on. "Are you finished yet?" Rachel heard no response and continued, "She is technically married, but her and Biff don't even share a room! And _she's_ the one who asked _me_ out. Not the other way around. I don't know Kurt, I've just never felt this way before and she's the smartest and most beautiful person I've ever encountered in my entire life."

 _"_ _Wow Rachel, this sounds really serious. I just don't want a repeat of the Johnson's. Quinn might— "_

Rachel cut Kurt off, "How dare you! That was a completely different situation and you have no right to bring that up."

 _Kurt felt horrible for bringing it up, but he had to help her see how problematic her romance with Quinn could be. "I'm sorry Rachel, but you have to understand, they are rich and powerful and they can flip the script any way they want. If the press finds out about the two of you, the Mr. Johnson story could be brought up to make you look like the bad guy. I just want the best for you and I don't want you to get hurt."_

Rachel was crying, thinking about everything Kurt was saying. "I understand and I appreciate you being here for me. I just don't know what to do. Claire, Quinn and I were supposed to go out for lunch, but Biff came home with good news and they looked like a happy family so I decided not to join. I know their marriage isn't perfect, but they did get married in the first place and they have a kid. I can't be a home wrecker. I think I should just quit."

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rachel you can't quit. You love being a nanny and your name was almost blacklisted but you got this amazing gig. I think you need to decide if she's worth it. Whatever you're worried about, if you believe she's worth all the trouble then go for it."_

"I have a feeling she is," Rachel said with a small smile.

 ** _-Quinn-_**

Biff took Quinn and Claire to a casual joint called "Mickey's" for lunch. Claire was coloring on the sheet the waitress gave her and Quinn was gazing out the window and Biff took notice.

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you lately?"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts, "what?"

"What's going on with you lately. You're always staring into space or smiling randomly, it's weird. Also Angela Reynolds said you were all too eager to leave that breakfast the other day."

Based on the knowing look Biff gave her, Quinn knew that Biff knows about Rachel. Quinn just sighed, confirming.

"Well this is new," Biff said with a chuckle.

"Oh, be quiet how's your flavor of the week? You know what, I rather not talk about it. Especially in front of C."

"If Russell finds out we're both screwed, you know that, right?" Biff said with a bitter laugh.

"We'd be screwed if he knew about our sleeping arrangements. Do you know how many times I get an email asking about finally having a little boy to carry the Fabray bloodline?" Quinn took a big sip of her iced tea.

Biff and Quinn were friends, but haven't been in love since college. Biff met Russell and Judy Fabray after Quinn's first pregnancy. The abortion hadn't been Biff's idea, but instead Russell's. Quinn and Biff's marriage was an arranged marriage of sorts. Biff's dad, Steve needed Russell and Russell needed Steve, but not as much. Russell Fabray basically controls Biff and Quinn's life, both financially and personally.

Quinn knew she couldn't explain all of this to Rachel, she would look down on her for sticking in it for the money and being too much of a punk to stand up to her father. But she was doing this for Biff as well. All Biff has ever wanted to do was make his dad proud and Quinn could resonate with that. So, she agreed to marry Biff and be the First Lady to a grand empire.

"Quinn, I-I," Biff started.

"Forget about it."

"Does she know the truth?"

"More or less," Quinn said curtly.

"You should tell her before things get serious."

"I appreciate the relationship advice, but can we please not talk about this."

"Sure, whatever you like." Biff turned to Claire, "How's it coming sweetie?"

"It's going okay, but my tiny hands move too slow. Can you guys help me?"

Quinn and Biff shared a hearty laugh and picked up a crayon and started helping.

 ** _An hour later…_**

Biff returned back to work and Quinn was carrying a sleeping Claire in her arms. She always fell asleep two o'clock on the dot. Quinn placed Claire in her bed and shut the door quietly. She was debating whether or not she should knock on Rachel's door.

 ** _Rachel POV_**

Rachel was reading quietly in her room when she heard a knock on the door, knowing it was the beautiful blonde.

"Come in,"

Quinn walked in slowly.

"Well this image is far too familiar," Rachel giggled to lighten the mood and Quinn joined.

"Are you feeling any better?" Quinn said with a stare that only a mother could compete with.

"I was just a little shaken up Quinn, you can't blame me. It all just became too real. You have a _family_."

"But we talked about this, I thought we were moving forward." Both women kept their tones calm.

"It easier for you, Quinn. You're not the _other woman."_

"Don't call yourself that Rachel. You are so special to me and I really would like to spend some time together. Just the two of us. I want to prove to you that this is a good idea, despite everything else." Rachel ducked her head down at the compliment and Quinn raised her chin up, "What do you say?"

"I'm not busy right now. We can cut on a movie and just relax."

"That sounds great," Quinn climbed into Rachel's bed and the other woman quickly cuddled into her.

"How was lunch?" Rachel asked rubbing the blonde's arm.

Quinn paused for a moment, remembering what her and Biff talked about. Quinn couldn't have Rachel look at her any differently. She would tell her eventually just not yet. "It was pretty good. Would've been better if you were there, though."

Rachel smiled and relaxed closer into Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I'm trying here! This chapter is kind of a filler, but also ventures into Rachel's past and insecurities. Hope you enjoy! Please review and give me honest feedback!_**

 ** _-Ashlee:)_**

 ** _CHAPTER SIX_**

It had been about two weeks since Rachel and Quinn started doing whatever it is they were doing and the pair couldn't be happier.

The two were laying on Quinn's bed, entangled with each other. Rachel was lightly stroking Quinn's hair while the blonde was sound asleep.

Rachel's phone began vibrating on the end table next to her. She moved as quickly as she could to Quinn's bathroom, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde in the process.

Rachel didn't even check the caller ID before answering, "Hello?"

"RACHEL, DARLING!" it was her dads.

Rachel pulled her ear away from the receiver while her parents calmed down, "Hi dads."

"How have you been? We've barely heard a peep from you since you've moved into your fancy new home," Her dad Leroy said.

Rachel chuckled softly, "Daddy, I text you guys every day!"

"I know sweetie but it's not the same as hearing your voice," Hiram argued.

"Fair enough. Well every thing is fine here. Mr. and Mrs. McIntosh are very nice" Rachel didn't want to lie to her dads but she couldn't tell them she was in a relationship with her boss. "How are things in Ohio?"

"Oh same ole, same ole. That darn McKinley High show choir is still just fabulous! Though its not the same without our star!"

"Oh please dads, stop that," Rachel was blushing.

"What, we can't be proud of our only daughter? We love you Rachel."

"I love you guys too, are you guys planning a trip here any time soon?"

"Well, your daddy and I have a break soon we could come up for a few days. Do you think the fabulous Quinn McIntosh would let us stay in her home?"

"That would be so inappropriate dad! This is there home not a hotel," Rachel chastised.

"We're just kidding, darling. What's got you wound up so tight and why are you whispering?"

"Well it is 8 am and I don't want to wake anyone."

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave. We love you baby!"

"Love you too, bye!" Rachel hung up and went back to lay with her lovely girlfriend.

Quinn was sitting up looking a little distraught.

"Quinn, sweetie, are you alright?"

Quinn looked incredibly relieved to see Rachel, "I—I thought maybe you changed your mind about this…about us."

Rachel was heartbroken by Quinn's feelings, "Baby, I know I'm a little cautious, but I don't regret this one bit. I care about you and I'm willing to keep giving us a shot."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I ask a lot of you. I mean how selfish am I? I'm asking you to compromise your work, your reputation, everything just to be with me."

Little did Quinn know, Rachel's reputation was already tarnished after the Johnson's. "Quinn, can I ask you something?"

Quinn laughed, "You technically just did, but what is it?"

"Why did you hire me? I had one reference from a woman I babysat for when I was sixteen and little to no experience."

Quinn sighed and patted her bed next to her, "Rachel, before I answer, may I ask why you're asking this?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." Rachel was more than curious. She wanted to know if the other woman knew about the incident with the Johnson's.

"If you're wondering if I listen to silly rumors that perverted men spread around town then no, not I do not. I hired you because you seemed very promising and bright."

Rachel wanted to cry, but she also wanted to tell Quinn the whole story, "Quinn you should know— "

Quinn cut her off, "It's okay Rachel, we don't have to talk about it."

Rachel took her up on her offer, "thank you Quinn," Rachel placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

"What do you say we get started on some breakfast?" Quinn said getting out of bed and putting on her light-pink silk robe on.

"Sounds like a fabulous plan."

Quinn and Rachel made their way downstairs and were met with Biff sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee and sitting across from Claire who was eating pancakes.

Rachel jumped away from Quinn liked she had been burned.

"Relax Rachel, I know"

"Good morning, Rach! Good morning, Mommy!" Claire said happily, then she paused and looked confused, "Rachel didn't say anything daddy."

Rachel was in shock of what Biff said. How does he know?

"Good morning my sweet baby, "Quinn brushed her hand along Rachel's back as she went to go kiss her daughter good morning.

"I—I Good morning Claire. Did you sleep well?" Rachel said, pulling herself together.

"I sure did," the tiny blonde said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Miss Quinn, Rachel, would you guys like some pancakes and bacon?" Lola asked from the kitchen.

"The bacon is a heck yes for me and I'll make two boiled eggs in a second," Quinn replied.

"I'll grab some pancakes in just a second Lola, I need to go, um, to the restroom," Rachel said stumbling away.

"Rachel it's not polite to announce when you use the potty!" Claire shouted.

Quinn decided to go follow Rachel, because she knew the woman wasn't going to actually use the bathroom.

Rachel was leaning over the sink, splashing water on her face.

"Rach, what's going on?"

"When did you tell him? I thought we were going to wait at least two months."

"Rachel, Biff and I have known each other for years, he knows when I'm lying. Besides he knew a few weeks ago I just never got the chance to tell you."

"B-But, I just don't…What if Claire finds out? Then what, huh Quinn? She tells her buddies at school that the nanny is dating her Mommy?"

"Rachel, stop. We've talked about this already. Claire thinks we're just best friends."

"I know, I know I'm just a little paranoid that's all," Rachel defended.

When Rachel worked for the Johnson's it was Isabelle who had told her mother that "Nanny Rachel was kissing Daddy." Albeit Rachel was half-naked and semi-unconscious the small six-year-old couldn't tell the difference. Rachel did not want a repeat of the whole ordeal. Even though what her and Quinn have is consensual, she still felt uneasy of the similarities of the situations.

Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Relax, okay? Everything is going to be just fine and if you ever want to talk about what's really bothering you, I'm here. Always."

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel hugged Quinn tightly then the two went back out to the kitchen.

"Mommy, you and Rachel need to hurry up and eat so you can see me off to school." Although Claire is only three, the little one attends a prestigious pre-school on Mondays and Wednesdays.

"We'll try baby." Quinn walked into the kitchen and noticed Lola fixed her eggs for her, "Oh Lola you didn't have to."

"It is no trouble at all Miss Quinn," Lola said with a sweet smile.

Biff stood, rolling up his newspaper, "well ladies, it's time for little miss and I to get going."

"Come give mommy big hugs and kisses," Quinn said meeting the girl and opening her arms.

Claire ran over full speed and embraced her mother, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby, now go give Rachie even bigger hugs and kisses."

Claire attacked Rachel with hugs and kisses, "Bye Rachie, I love you."

"I love you too baby, I'll pick you up around 1, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Claire jumped into Biff's arms, ready to depart.

"See you ladies tonight," Biff said with a smirk.

"Good bye, Biff" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Bye Mr. McIntosh," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Biff and Claire went into the elevator and left. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and then went back to finish up their breakfast. They spent the remainder of the morning talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
